


抓只雪兔当老婆（十三）

by rainbowness19



Series: 雪兔 [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Series: 雪兔 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619107
Kudos: 20





	抓只雪兔当老婆（十三）

婚礼在傍晚开始，地点是在族内小活动场上，处于整个族群的中心地带，有一棵标志性的枫树。族人拿了自家的小绒毯铺在地上，夹道而坐，倚靠在矮桌旁聊天，桌上的喜果暂时是不能动的，需要等新人礼成，献上自家做的最精致的喜果给新人后，剩下的才能吃。  
贺天穿着丘嫂新裁制的红色金绣喜服，胸前围一件鹿皮抹袖衫，持着红绸子，站在枫树下翘首等着莫关山。  
「为什么还不来?」贺天踮踮脚巴望着。  
「急什么……」坐在贺天不远处的贺呈朝贺天丢一个小石子，砸在他腿上，教他稳重自持些。

「不行不行，我太紧张了，我还得喝口水……」  
「祖宗你都喝了一壶了，不行，快走」  
「见一我心都要蹦出来了……」  
「都是你认识的人，这会子害羞起来了！」  
莫关山和见一又拉拉扯扯了小半刻，才慢慢走出屋，贺天瞥见远处缓缓走来一抹红色，心下定了神，看那害羞的小兔子被见一拉着手，小步小步蹭着走来，贺天感慨万千，眼前蒙雾，又觉得大男人哭有点丢人，不好意思的假装揉眼睛，他想到了他们初遇时的狼狈相，想到他可怜巴巴的说要回家，想起他生病时握着自己的手撒娇，想起在那片雏菊盛开之地他们的拥吻和他每一次情动时粉红的身体……  
贺天从小父母早亡，哥哥一个人将他养大，从小因为身体不好朋友很少，心里很羡慕像别人那样找个爱人成家，是山神让他遇到了这只饱受伤害的小兔子，还成为了他的妻子，面对族长的询问这只害羞的小兔子红着脸点头说「我愿意」，而贺天也向山神发誓，会拼尽此生，绝不辜负。

族人们的热情让莫关山撑的胃胀，先前又喝了好多水，肚子被胀的圆滚滚，贺天在屋外和族人们敬酒，留莫关山一个人在屋里，莫关山读着丘嫂写的合婚庚帖——终身所约，永结为好。莫关山把红纸贴在胸口，那些漂泊在外受人凌辱的日子过去了，现在有人疼他爱他，自己愿意交付一生与他。  
「咣当」贺天推门而进，看见他的小媳妇举着小红纸，站在床边扭头望他，眸光清明，肤白如柔脂，偏偏生了一头红发，长长的兔耳垂在头上，乖乖巧巧，好不可爱，贺天昨晚都想了一宿了，今天要用什么姿势把这个小兔子给标记了，再努努力争取一次就让他怀孕。  
贺天自顾自的傻乐起来，莫关山见他蹊跷以为是酒喝多了脑子迷糊，端起水杯「要喝水吗」这句糯糯的关心让贺天心都化了，「媳妇……哈…哈哈…哈……」贺天继续傻笑。  
「你怎么了呀？」莫关山摸摸贺天的额头，小肉手还没碰到就被贺天捉了去放在嘴边吻着。  
「毛毛…」贺天拉着莫关山的手，把人拽进怀里，「我好喜欢你」  
「你别勒这么紧……」莫关山刚刚喝了一壶的水，被贺天大力搂着感觉五脏六腑都要吐出来了  
贺天松了松手，低头吻上那张嫌东嫌西的小嘴，把人连推再抱的往床上带。「你别瞎拽啊……」贺天猴急的解莫关山繁复的喜服，胸腹处的结子越着急越解不开，索性揪着领子往两边一扒，莫关山觉得胸口一凉，紧接着乳蕾便被温热的口腔含住，几口吸吮下来，莫关山难耐的小腿蹭着贺天的腰，「你别咬…呜呜……」小手拧着贺天作怪的手臂，腿蹬住床往一旁躲避。  
「想往哪跑?嗯?」贺天想不明白，又不是第一次做，这大婚之日莫关山怎的突然忸怩起来。除去莫关山的裤子，撑起手臂细细看莫关山的身子，白中透粉，仰躺在鲜红的喜服上，小巧的性器支棱起来，肉嫩可爱，还朝贺天点头致意，莫关山被贺天这样盯着羞的不行，用手去遮自己也同样高昂的欲念，贺天拨开他的手，舔去手心透明的黏腻，「别舔…那个好脏的……」莫关山抽出手，瘪瘪嘴，贺天哭笑不得，这样也会不高兴，自己这小媳妇真的是搁手里捧着都会化了的小雪人，没讲话，只是俯下身含住那随了主人粉嫩的小家伙，莫关山最脆弱羞涩的部位被贺天这样含进口腔，上半身从床上弹起来，又无力的栽进床铺，小腹抖个不停，贺天粗砺的舌苔摩擦着柱身，不断的转着圈，舌尖攀上顶端，坏心眼的堵住顶端的小眼，好像能挤进去一样，莫关山脑海又闪过一片空白，他只有小口喘息，任由涎水溢出嘴角在脸颊上留下一片晶亮。  
「嗯嗯嗯……」莫关山被贺天的吸吮刺激出了哭腔，贺天几次深喉的动作彻底让莫关山失了理智，他也顾不上害羞了，「啊啊啊…啊…唔」高声尖吟，一个抖动后如释重负般的闭了双眼。贺天的唇又贴上了莫关山微张的小嘴，一点腥膻味弥漫过来，莫关山羞的哭出声，贺天见他是真的掉了脸，便不再深吻，只是衔着他的嘴唇轻咬，给他缓冲的时间。  
「我棒吧?」趴在莫关山的颈窝，看自家小媳妇一脸红晕，趁机邀功「我好累啊……」  
莫关山的情欲彻底被撩起来，休息了片刻便又觉得心内空虚的很，「贺天……」  
「注意你的称呼」贺天玩弄起莫关山胸口的红豆，软软一颗好怜人。  
「哥哥……」莫关山难得主动的翻身抱住了贺天，「这是真的吗?」无论怎么想都觉得是梦。  
「当然！」贺天侧头舔舐莫关山的侧脸，「过两天带你回家」  
「真的吗！」莫关山眼睛亮了起来，「我好爱你！」着着实实的给贺天搂了个满怀，「你真的好好！」给自己饭吃，还不会打骂自己，满足自己的小愿望，还会带自己回家探亲，莫关山洋洋得意的想着，自己当时一横心逃跑是对的，这是命运注定的爱人。  
「那你爱我……要不要试试这个?」贺天推开莫关山，让他跨坐在自己的腰腹上，从怀里掏出一个画本，随便翻了一页，莫关山看了一眼就脸红到了脖子根……  
画本上两个赤裸的小人，其中一个也同自己这般坐在对方身上，后穴吞着那根巨大的性器。莫关山咬着唇垂着眼眸，时不时抬起眼看看贺天，贺天知道他这是心思松动的迹象，连忙脱了裤子，好言好语哄着，「好毛毛……我这一天端着架子累的很，你就随着你心气儿动，你自己掌握好吗?」  
臀缝贴着那根夜夜作怪的「凶器」，莫关山绞着手指游移不定，听贺天这样说，慢慢背过手抬起屁股，握住那根粗大顶着自己的后穴，「对对，慢慢的，慢慢坐，好媳妇……」贺天抓着莫关山胸前的软肉，刺激莫关山的后穴流出更多粘稠的液体做润滑，这次莫关山是铁了心的「服侍」贺天，尽管有点疼但也没哭没闹，贝齿咬着唇小口抽气，完全埋入时二人异口同声一高一低的喘息了一声，「太他妈舒服了……」贺天笑的餍足，拍拍莫关山软弹的臀，「动一动啊……」  
「你着什么急！」莫关山嗔怪的瞪了一眼贺天，尽管已经全部进入，但是顶得莫关山还是不甚舒服，这姿势入的深，顶端已经有点闯进生殖腔了，疼的要命，莫关山咬咬牙抬起屁股退出一点浅浅的抽插着，甬道泳起的快感逼的莫关山扬起纤细的脖颈小声吟叫，贺天双手枕头，看这幅美人自渎图，盘算着一会儿要闯进生殖腔，让他给自己生七八个孩子。  
脐橙的姿势极费体力，像是骑在云端，又像是深陷沼泽，莫关山总有种独自飘零的失落感，撑在贺天胸口的手抬起来，撒娇的弯下腰想要抱抱，贺天却不理他那套，推着他的胸口让他继续套弄，几次下来，在欲海将将溺死的莫关山委屈的哭了出来，贺天当他是太舒爽，便停下来容他缓一缓，却发现根本不是这原因，莫关山吧嗒吧嗒垂着金豆子，哭的很凄惨，「疼吗?」  
「我想……抱…」莫关山再次伸出手，贺天了然，原来是刚才自己逗弄他不给抱，为这事生了气，连忙搂了人，抱着安抚，下身开始抽插，「你个小坏蛋！嗯?这不又成我服侍你了?」凶了一句，莫关山吸吸鼻子反而笑了，「一会儿哭一会儿笑的！」手臂锁住莫关山的肩膀，用力的抽插，每次都顶进生殖腔，现在莫关山已经适应了很多，生殖腔在情欲的刺激下也松弛了一些，准备迎接雄性的射精，每每闯入莫关山都小声的叹息，整个人像熟透的虾子一般，蜷在贺天的怀里，性器磨蹭着贺天的小腹，也同样的坚挺，贺天动的快，莫关山的呻吟声也被撞碎，手指蜷在胸口，若有若无的抠着贺天的胸肌，头搭在贺天的肩膀嗯嗯哎哎的喊个不停，一旦贺天真的猛烈的抽插起来，莫关山的脑子就陷入瘫痪，糯糯的嗓音呻吟着诉说他的快感，但这次有点不一样，贺天突然觉得怀里的小人抖了一下，腰腹间淌过一汪水，贺天有点惊讶，停了动作查看，莫关山此下已经深陷欲望根本不知道自己失禁的事实，小屁股不满贺天的停止，缓慢的套弄着，贺天见他这样实在是爱的不行，看准他情欲迷离的时刻，掐一掐他后颈的软肉，肉嘟嘟的膨胀起来，连忙凑上去用犬牙咬紧那块软肉，莫关山疼的呜咽出声，连后穴都开始不由自主的收紧吞缩，「疼……疼…呜呜」莫关山没想到标记这么疼，意识全都从情欲里抽出来，后颈的疼痛让他只能掐拧贺天的手臂来疏解，「我不要了…不要了……疼死了……」  
贺天红了眼睛下身重新开始耸动的同时，朝后颈的腺体注入信息液，少了怕不牢靠，只能苦一下自己媳妇了……  
「还有多久啊……」莫关山挣扎不脱，撒娇求饶，下身的体液因紧张而变少，贺天一下下重顶使得莫关山后穴火辣辣的，「好哥哥……可以了吗?疼……」  
终于贺天撒开了口，牙齿上挂着星星血迹，推倒了莫关山，把他腿架在肩膀上，开始冲刺，这次他也顾不上体贴了，层层快感窜入四肢百骸，逼得他喘息亦是粗重，汗水沿着下巴滴落在莫关山的胸口，润了那小红豆，笑着看那小兔子被操的胡言乱语，「嗯嗯嗯…慢点…嗯嗯……好哥哥……」  
「以后只给我一个人操?」  
「嗯嗯！……嗯……就你……求求了，慢一点…晕」  
「以后我说什么时候做就什么时候做?」  
「嗯嗯……嗯……呜呜……好……轻…等等……」  
「以后我说在哪做就在哪做！」  
「呜呜呜呜……」莫关山被折磨的又哭了，贺天嬉皮笑脸的亲这小媳妇的眼泪，心满意足，闷头抽插了百十下，扯过枕头垫在莫关山腰下，重重的撞进生殖腔，膨大的前端卡在腔口，精关一松，愿望达成！  
「疼…肿了……又变大了……」莫关山扭动着屁股，贺天膨大的前端挤在生殖腔里，又疼又酥，一扭动腔口就生硬的痛，莫关山小幅度的抬了几下屁股又哭唧唧的搂着贺天肩膀掉眼泪「可以了吗……拔出来吧……哥…哥哥」  
贺天搂紧莫关山，心下想，那可不行，我是做了功课的，我今晚不成功便成仁，必得让这小兔子怀了孕不可。


End file.
